


Sweet One

by midnight_reveries



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Vampire!wonho, this is short but necessary, very necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_reveries/pseuds/midnight_reveries
Summary: Leaving behind your old life to start a new one with the man you love, you begin to experience doubts. Does such an elegant king, born from darkness, really want you as his beloved?





	Sweet One

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is one of my favorite pieces. I just love the thought of Vampire King Hoseok. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments if you want :) Love y’all!!

Your hands tremble, your body stuck between the emotions of fear and curiosity. He was smiling, eyes crinkled like the crescent moon looming in the sky. It is the sweetest expression you’ve ever seen on a man… let alone one of his kind.

Vampires have been well known ever since you were a child. Their dark eyes, varying abilities, and stealth allowed them to slink wherever they pleased. One could be walking next to you, sensing every pulse of your heart and calculating how many times you inhale per minute, and you would never know. Perhaps the most frightening thing about them is how good they are at hiding their true nature.

They are creatures of the night, dwelling in darkness because that is what they were born in. They only know the depths of evil. That’s what you were told your whole life, and up until this point you had believed it. How could you form your own opinion when even the faintest thought of a vampire could ruin your whole life and damn you to the outskirts of your home.

_The penalty of even touching a vampire was gravely deep. You would lose everything. _

However, it’s Wonho’s kind eyes and gentlemenly manners that make your head fizz with different bubbles of thoughts. No man has ever treated you so warmly, like you were a human being instead of a servant to fulfill demands. The irony is quite comical and you shyly smile at the ground, bashful in the midst of his sweet presence. A creature of the darkness, born and bread for the purpose of domination, has treated you better then those of your own species.

His teeth don’t look much different than your own canines as you take a peek at his smile. The only difference you can note is the slight sharpness of them which contrast to your own dull ones. A desire sparks for the slightest of seconds, appearing and then vanishing from your mind. You inhale sharply, a scorching heat blazing over the back of your neck at the mere thought of how those teeth might feel ghosting over your neck.

“Sweet one..” he calls to you and you look up, surprised at how close he has gotten since you became lost in your own imagination. He stands only inches away, brown irises swimming with a maroon undertone, a color you have yet to know the meaning of.

“Although the darkest part of my desires would love to taste you, I’m afraid you’re too precious to me. I could never use you like that,” he says with a silky voice tainted with the restraint of his true nature. The sound is a beautiful mix between desperation and affection. His hand rests on the middle of your back, gently pulling your body towards his. You can feel every sensation ten times more heightened. The rise and fall of his chest that rubs against your own, the coolness of his hands that make your own skin hot with nervousness and need.

Dark hair falls from its neatly combed position to rest right over his sharp, piercing eyes. This time, his expression carries a more intense undertone. One that speaks volumes to your slightly shaky hands and wavering eyes. You can’t help the tumble of words that spill from your throat. Perhaps it’s the raw emotion oozing off of him that beckons your own vulnerability to come into the light.

“Do you..” you struggle voicing the doubt that is clawing at your chest. In reassurance, his large hand scrunches the fabric on your back and he pulls you closer to him, under the safety of his care. You look down in shame, staring at everything and nothing while you try to voice your demons into the air.

“I understand that you can’t drink from me but are you sure that you _want_ me?”

His response was not one you would’ve anticipated but it made you yelp in surprise. Leaning down, his eyes gaze into your own with determination threaded into his expression. He quickly bends down and lifts you over his shoulder and the world swirls upside down. All you can feel is the thump of his steps through the palace and you have to rest your hands on his lower back to make sure you don’t fall. His arms hook around your knees to keep you steady and you can’t tell if you want to blush with embarrassment or laugh in amusement.

Another yelp leaves your mouth when you feel a harsh sting seep into your bottom. The pain ripples through your thigh and up to your lower back as your mouth drops open in surprise.

_“I can assure you that you will know **just** how much I want you in a few minutes, my love.”_


End file.
